The present invention relates to a robot control device and a robot system.
Typically, an industrial robot system includes a robot control device connected to an industrial robot through a power supply cable or a signal cable. As described in JP-A-2001-67110 and JP-A-2000-66706, the industrial robot receives a signal from the robot control device and operates in accordance with the signal.
To save space in a production facility, it is now desired that the size of the space occupied by the robot system be reduced. However, if the industrial robot, which may be a horizontally or vertically articulated type, includes an increased number of joints, a correspondingly increased number of actuators must be provided for the joints. This increases the diameter of a cable that connects each of the actuators to the robot control device.
As the diameter of the cable becomes greater, the bending radius of the cable becomes greater when the cable is routed and drawn from the robot control device in a desired direction. As a result, the cable projects out of the robot control system and occupies an enlarged space, increasing the area occupied by the robot system.